


Splendido fiore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dark, Introspection, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Freezer è così spietato da sembrare ‘nucleare’.“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.Prompt: 94-Infanzia.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrkzIN2eP0U; Metal Gear Solid V - The Phantom Pain ''Nuclear'' Lyrics [HD]Scritto per M.P.





	Splendido fiore

Splendido fiore

Vegeta si tenne il braccio sanguinante, il colpo successivo lo raggiunse alla gamba, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue e il ragazzino cadde in avanti. Sputò sangue e cercò di strisciare in avanti, allungò il braccio. Sul terreno brullo, disseminato di cadaveri, c’era un unico fiore che risaltava in contrasto col tramonto del grande sole viola.

Vegeta allungò la mano verso di esso, lo sfiorò, un altro colpo colpì in pieno il fiore mandandolo in pezzi, bruciando i suoi petali e penetrò nella carne abbronzata del principe dei saiyan, che perse i sensi.

******

Vegeta sentì un forte odore di bruciato penetrargli nelle narici, riaprì a fatica gli occhi e li sgranò, vedendo le case che andavano a fuoco. Si rialzò a fatica, attraverso le finestre si vedevano i civili cercare riparo, donne che stringevano i bambini, mentre le fiamme li divoravano.

Un senso di nausea lo investì all’addome, i cadaveri squarciati e squartati stavano venendo divorati dai corvi.

Si guardò intorno, zoppicando superò un’arma abbandonato per terra e s’irrigidì, trovandosi di fronte Freezer.

Quest’ultimo ansimava, il viso madido di sudore, una smorfia d’ira sul volto e gli occhi rossi che brillavano.

Notò il principe dei saiyan, gli avvolse il polso con la parte finale della coda e lo trasse a sé, controllandolo. Lo fece girare, Vegeta gemette sentendo che la gamba non lo reggeva.

< Lui è sempre così gelido, controllato. Non pensavo potesse essere così feroce, molto più di una belva. Dentro di sé ha la stessa sete distruttiva di una bomba nucleare > pensò il giovane, rabbrividendo.

Freezer gli afferrò il mento e lo guardò ansioso in faccia.

“Mylord. Cosa ci fa qui?” domandò Vegeta.

“Questa è l’ultima volta che ti mando in una conquista da solo. Da ora in poi, quelle così le farai con me” ordinò Freezer.

Vegeta arrossì, vedendo lo sguardo dell’altro divorarlo.

“Sì, mio signore” esalò. Fu colto da un capogiro e rischiò di cadere all’indietro, con le braccia aperte. La coda si era sciolta e ricadeva dietro di lui inerte.

Freezer gli avvolse i fianchi e lo sollevò, posandoselo sulla spalla.

Vegeta perse i sensi, mentre Freezer lo afferrava per i glutei stretti dalla battle-suit.

****

“Da domani ti allenerò io, ma guai a te se dirai niente di tutto questo ad uno degli altri mercenari. Questo include anche i tuoi padrini. O ucciderò te e chiunque lo sia venuto a sapere” ringhiò Freezer.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, mentre il suo corpo ignudo tremava di fronte a quello del dittatore.

Freezer gli stava disinfettando la guancia con un batuffolo di acqua ossigenata.

“Sì, mio signore” sussurrò Vegeta.

< Allenato da lui in persona? Non avrei potuto sperare niente di meglio > pensò.

Freezer era seduto su una sedia davanti a lui.

“Mio signore, non sarebbe meglio se usaste una capsula rigeneratrice?” domandò Vegeta. S’irrigidì, mentre la coda dell’altro gli accarezzava la schiena, fermandosi proprio all’altezza della sua coda.

“Voglio occuparmene io, questa volta. Assicurarmi che ogni singolo lembo di pelle sia integro” disse Freezer. Si leccò le labbra.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, la coda di Freezer era gelida a contatto con la sua pelle.

< Sento i suoi occhi prendere possesso di ogni mia cellula, è come se questo corpo in questo momento non mi appartenesse più.

Mi ha salvato, mi sta curando. Allora perché mi sento devastato? > pensò.

“Come desiderate, Lord Freezer” rispose atono.

< Così giovane, così puro, già così macchiato. La tua infanzia mi appartiene, così come te. Non permetterò a nessuno di strapparti da me, mio ‘piccolo fiore’ > promise Freezer.


End file.
